


Like Water

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: All series, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila drinks, and thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Water

**Like Water**

****

I don't drink alone, but I sometimes drink with the dead.

Gin on the rocks, for Gan under the rubble.

Quiksilver - it's Amagon - for Jenna, cool and dry and the taste too easily forgotten.

{Nothing for Blake. Not dead yet. Won't think that yet. I won't.}

The last of the soma and adrenalin - from my own flask - that was for Cally, green and sweet with a fireball at the back of the throat.

And for Zen.

{Still nothing for Blake. Won't think he'd dead yet. I can't.}

Black, cold Xenon moonshine for Avon after Terminal - has body all right, but no soul. None left.

{Not Dorian's wine. Won't drink with Dorian. Dead or not.}

Blake's dead. Blood-red Bloody Marys in an empty bar on Gauda.

I drink with the dead. But who'll drink with me?

  
**\- the end -**  



End file.
